From Within
by WolvesMercy
Summary: I guess when you suddenly show up in Zootopia as a small ram you have to raise some Hell within the whole city am I right? This is how I, Brim Everlast, began my life in Zootopia as a sheep who refused to be just that. [Story being set up. Summary will change later on. Changed rating. I don't think mature rating is really what I am going for..Yet.]


**Hello! Finally got to do this story. And finally got a better system for making this story.**

 **Anyways, this will be a test chapter, kind of a test of the waters. I plan on keeping up with this story for a good long while. So stick with me please?**

 **Also some info...**

 **From Within's Zootopia will be having MANY things that are guesswork for it. I am not 100% sure how Zootopia works, so going to take some...liberty with the politics and systems ok?**

 **That said, I will use some stuff from our world and I will take it over to this world.**

 **Also don't think that Im using animal stereotypes to be used on political stuff.**

 **Not all Sheep are racist monsters, though I will use some things I have seen in life.**

 **Anyways! To the story pre-story!**

Running down the alleyway from my 'friends' was NOT how I thought I would spend my day!

I mean I started class, found some friends, got asked if I wanted to see a car, got kidnapped, aaaaand pulled the latch on the trunk when I thought it was safe. Did not expect the car to stop...

Anyways! My name is Adam Soal, and I am 17. I am a 5'9 pale white guy with oversized glasses and buzz cut short blond hair. I am currently wearing bloody jeans and my torn up faded black jacket and full on sprinting down some random alleyway in the middle of my city.

This all started when the group of guys who I met at my school asked if I wanted to check out one of their jeeps. Being the type of person I am, a jeep lover, I gladly agreed.

Wish I never had.

WACK!

"Yeah! Fucking take that BITCH!" Shouted a voice from behind me as I ran down towards a right turn in the alleyway, right before a small rock smashed into the back of my head.

With a scream of pain I tumbled into the concrete ground, slamming my head into the ground during the fall.

Clutching the back of my head with my right hand I felt blood running down the back of my head and neck.

"Why the Hell are you doing this?!" I shouted as I tried to push back up with my legs and left arm, still clutching the back of my head.

"You know why Andrew!" Shouted one of the guys, Jason I think, as he slammed a rock into the back of my head again.

My head slammed into the pavement again as bright starts blew through my eyes. The pain of having my skull and face smashed into the ground stunned me.

"This is why you don't steal from us!" Said a voice from behind, as I heard the group surround me.

"This better show you to not mess with us Andrew." Said the same voice. "Beat him."

I tried to look back, but as I did a rock smashed into my right cheek and my head wiped back down.

Then a felt a group of rocks and sharp objects begin to smash all over my body. This wasn't a pain I had ever felt before.

Feeling sharp rocks and glass slashing and bashing was an overload, I felt fear and blinding pain as I attempted to scream for help. But as I did, a rock smashed into my head again, silencing me.

Again... and again to the point of being numb, I felt the objects smash into me.

"Enough!" Said the voice, causing the beating to stop.

A hand grabbed the back of my head, sending sharp pain through my numb body.

A face came into view of a teen who I can hardly remember.

"Do you ge-Wait...Oh Fuck! You got the wrong guy dumbasses!" He said as he threw my head back down into the pavement with a wet smack.

"Wh-This is Andrew right? Annoying nerd kid right?" Asked a voice in the distance.

"No you idiot! I don't even know who the hell this is!" The voice said, sounding quite faint.

Silence went on for a few seconds before I heard the teen speak up again.

"Cave his skull in or something. Andrew would have stayed silent. Can't risk this guy talking." Said the voice faintly in the distance.

"I got this." Said a voice.

CRACK!

All went dark and silent. I could feel nothing. I was nothing.

All because I looked like someone that pissed some guys off.

Noise.

Smell.

Touch.

Its back.

Fighting to open my eyes I slowly began to see a thin sliver of light, the whole of it begin blurry.

"Wake up Brim. We are almost to the school." Said a feminine voice from in front of me.

"Waaahat" I mumbled as I began to slowly crack open my eyes.

With a start I noticed I was sitting inside a very large dark grey seat limo...With a ewe in a black suit sitting in front of me and typing away on a phone.

"We are almost there. Hurry up, grab your bag." Said the sheep, looking up at me over her phone.

I looked down at my limbs, my now short and stubby wool covered limbs with hooves on the end.

"Um?" I muttered out as I dumbly looked over to my right, revealing a small green bag and a door that reached well above me.

I reached for the bag, pulling it over to me, slowly looking back towards the sheep.

She looked quite annoyed and had a small scowl on her face.

"I have a city hall meeting to get to. Hurry up!" She said, going back to texting on her phone.

The door to my right then opened, letting in a blast of city noise and showing a buck wearing a suit who was holding the door open.

"Ready Sir?" He asked, tilting his head at me.

"Um yeah." I said, dumbly scooting over to the exit and hopping down, slightly stumbling on my feet...hooves? Little sheep things.

"Lets go!" Said the sheep, who I guess is my mom, from within the white limo.

The buck quickly shut the door in front of me.

"Boy she is in good mood today." Muttered the buck before smiling at me.

The limo then took off down the street, revealing a tall row of building and a bunch of animals walking around in clothes...

Wait...  
Zootopia...

I am looking at Zootopia. An upper class area for sure, looks really nice.

"Come on Sir." Said the buck as he turned me around and pulled me around, making me face the building behind me.

This building was a large private school looking building. Red brick with old thick glass windows.

Quite classic if you as me.

The buck pushed me into walking towards the building's stairs, which had a set of medium stairs, a set of small stairs, and a set of tiny as hell stairs. Now of course I am going off the buildings size. For me, the stairs that are medium seem just my size. Well...For a kid.

We walked up the stairs, which seemed really awkward for the buck, and he pulled open the large white painted door.

"Well Sir, welcome to your first day at Wonder Elementary!" He said as I pushed forwards, gaining my footing and entering the lobby.

The building's layout was simple from what I could see. A large cube area with two hallways heading off, one to the left and one to the right, bunch of fancy looking furniture around the place, and a large, and I mean large, desk sat in the center with an elephant who was sitting at it and typing away on a large computer.

"Hello!" Said the buck as he walked up to the desk, looking up as I wandered around the room, looking around at fancy paintings of elephants with names that I could not pronounce.

"Oh hello!" Said the elephant in a deep male sounding voice. "May I help you?" He asked, leaning around the computer.

"Yes, I am here bringing Brim Everlast. You should know?" He said.

The elephant went silent before smiling and saying with a forcefully happy tone. " Of course! Brim! Nice to meet you!" He said, looking towards me as he stood up.

I dumbly pointed towards me.

"Haha! Your so funny! Lets get you to your class Sir!" He said, moving towards me.

I looked up towards the elephants getting closer, which was a sight to see.

"Oh..Ok." I said as I adjusted my bag, following the elephant as he turned around and walked towards the left hallway.

I looked back at the buck, who had turned around and was looking out one of the windows, talking on a phone or something.

I turned my head back towards the elephant as we walked down the hallway past many wooden and shut doors.

Then the elephant turned to the right and towards a door, pushing a smaller door that was set into the larger door open.

"Have a great time. I know you are late, but you should feel right at home here! You sheep and your flocks and all that." He said with a chipper tone.

I walked into the room as the door shut behind me with a thud.

Standing there and holding my bag still I looked around the room. This room was very odd, having the door placed at the bottom right side of the room, leading to a small open area with a mat floor. The area at the top has a few desk and the left side of the room has a desk and a board that looks like a smart board.

Oh...And the dozen sheep staring at me from the kindergarten desk, and a single old grey goat sitting at the desk with pale green glasses.

"Listen...This has been an odd day. Can you give me a second?" I asked, finally noticing how childish my voice sounded.

Suddenly all the sheep who were silent scrambled out of their desk and towards me.

"Waaaanna be my friend?"

"Hey my name is Rosy, can we be friends?"

"No! Be my friend!"

Those and many voices of the sheep rang out as they surrounded me, shouting out about how cool I was and that they wanted to be my friend or something.

"EEEEEEEENNNNOUUGH!" Shouted out the goat from the desk, her old yet strong voice ringing through the room, sounding quite goatish for a...goat.

The shouting stopped as the sheep began to run back towards their seats.

Clearing her throat she got out of the seat behind her desk and walked towards me, and slowly pushing me towards the front of the classroom.

We walked up to the front of the class, right to the front of her desk and facing towards the class.

"Now...Why don't you introduce yourself?" Asked the goat, gesturing towards the class.

I looked out towards the blinking eyes of the sheep who sat in their seats, staring at me silently.

"My name is..." I started before looking around with my eyes. "Um, Brim." I said as the sheep began to mutter.

"Brim Everlast?" I said more as a question than an answer.

The sheep went silent, all eyes stared quite wide at me.

"Everlast? As in Wilson Everlast?" Asked a chubby...Ram? Yeah, A chubby ram asked from the front on row 2 of 4.

"I...Yeah?" I asked, not knowing who they are talking about.

The room began to pick up in noise as all the sheep began to shout about how they wanted to be my friend, this time even louder than when they first met me.

"QUIET!" Shouted the goat, quieting the room.

"Now then...Go take your seat Brim." She said.

I looked over towards the 3rd row, where a desk was empty right behind the front row.

I walked up to the desk and slid in, placing my bag onto the area below it, looking around at all the whispering sheep as they looked at me when they thought I wasn't looking at them.

"I am in a coma...Eeyup." I said as I placed my head onto the desk.

"I will wake up...Maybe." I muttered as I shut my eyes.

Maybe.

 **This chapter is kinda a test that I really should have ended sooner. But I couldn't stop for some reason. Just needed to get this out!**

 **Anyways, this is a test of sorts. Im using OpenOffice, so I am testing it out. Hope this works!**

 **Anywho! This will be first chapter, which I will update before the next chapter. Just need to figure this system out first.**


End file.
